Digimon Frontier The Chosen One
by Magnamon
Summary: 1 year since the defeat of Lucemon, a new evil has appeared and the digidestened are called to help. A new Legendary Warrior will be revealed and a new digidestened appears, known as the chosen one. But who is this boy and what is his connection with Zoe?
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Digimon Frontier**

**The Chosen One**

**Prologue**

It's been 1 year since the Digidestened defeated Lucemon. Things were peaceful in both the real and digital world. But a strange vortex appeared in the digital world and a cloaked figure walked through. This is the beginning of the Dark Age for the digital world.

I don't own anything in this story except the story I'm writing and my extra character. It means I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved but my own. (hint hint)

**Chapter 1: Memories**

It was just another ordinary day as the digidestened went to school. They all went to the same one because it was one of those schools that teaches grades  k-12. Tommy was in 4th grade, Koji, Kouichi, Zoe, and Takuya were in 8th grade, and JP was in 9th grade ( I'm just guessing at the grades. I know Takuya, JP, and Tommy's grade for sure.) Kouichi had been transferred to Koji's school so they could be together. Luckily, they all had the same lunch period. But it wasn't just an ordinary day for Zoe, but one filled with happy and painful memories. We start out at lunch time with everyone sharing a table.

"Hey Zoe?" Takuya said.

"Huh, what did you say?" asked Zoe breaking away from her memories.

"What's up with you today? You seem kind of out of it." Takuya said.

"Isn't she always?" JP sneered. Zoe gave him a kick under the table.

"Sometimes, but it seems more than usual today." Takuya said.

"I'm just thinking about what happened today a few years ago." Zoe sighed.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Kouichi said.

"Well…" Zoe shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Zoe." Koji said, surprisingly more caring than usual.

"Thanks, but I'll say this much. A few years ago on this day something happened to me. Besides the digital world adventure we had, this was the biggest thing that ever happened to me." Zoe said.

"Was it a good thing or a bad thing?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it was more of a bad thing. But some good still came out of  it." Zoe said.

"What was it? Your first love dumped you and you found a new boy friend?" JP asked.

"Your really asking for it JP." Zoe warned. "But you are some what close. My first love did move away a few days after what happened."

"Was it-." JP asked

" It wasn't because of me, if that's what you're about to say." Zoe said, giving JP a look.

"Ok, ok just don't give me that look. You remind me of Calmaramon when you do that." JP said. Takuya, Kouichi, and Koji, surprisingly enough (again), started to crack up a little. Zoe kicks him under the table again except this time it hit him between the legs.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" JP groaned, trying not to yell. Takuya and the others got what had just happened and started laughing.

"If you ever compare my looks to Calmaramon's again I'll make you hurt so bad you'll be in the hospital for a month." Zoe yelled. "And the food there stinks so you wouldn't want to go there anyway". Luckily it was so loud in the cafeteria that only the guys at the table heard her.

Koji stopped laughing and asked Zoe "How would you know?"

Zoe clamped her hands over her mouth. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes you did. I'll ask again, How would you know?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Does it have to do with the thing that happened to you?"

At this point the others stopped laughing and looked on with interest and concerned looks. "Well… yes but that's the last I'm going to talk about what happened." Zoe said.

"Oh." Koji said. "Sorry if I sounded a little harsh, I'm still trying to get use to not having to pump the information I want out of people."

"That's ok thanks for- What are you doing JP!!!" Zoe yelled. JP was now sprawling on the ground, holding his hands between his legs with his fingers…

"I thing you broke it Z. Owwwww." JP groaned.

"Take it to the bathroom JP, that's just wrong what you're doing there." Takuya said. JP nodded and staggered out of the cafeteria. "Remind me never to get you mad Zoe, with a foot like that you could play on a soccer team."

"Maybe…" Zoe said blushing. "I was a part of the girl's soccer team in Italy, but when I tried out here I didn't make the cut."

"You were apart of a soccer team in Italy, I never knew that." Takuya said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Takuya." Zoe said.

"Yeah like how you were able to control your Beast Spirit right away." Tommy said.

"That's right, a girl's got to have some secrets." Zoe said. She then giggled a little.

"Rrrriiiggghht. Anyway, why don't we all meet in the park after school an play a little soccer?" Takuya suggested.

"Yeah!" Zoe, Koji, Kouichi, and Tommy said.

"Alright then, I'll let JP know about it and see if he wants to join in. We'll all meet at the park at 4:30 after school. Be there." Takuya said. Just then the bell rang and everyone had to go to their separate classes, except JP who went to see the nurse.

That's all for the first chapter. Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: The Call

I don't own anything in this story except the story I'm writing and my extra character. It means I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved but my own. 

**Chapter 2: The Call**

It was about 4:30 and everyone, including JP, was at the park. There were a few fields at the park and each was for a different game. Needless to say it was a big park. They each chose teams, which were Takuya, Zoe, and Tommy vs. Koji, Kouichi, and JP. This should be interesting. A few minutes into the game…

"Takuya I'm open" Zoe shouted. Takuya passes the ball to Zoe and she kicked it towards the goal. JP saw it was moving fast and only a little ways above the ground (nudge nudge) and ducked to protect himself, letting the ball go into the goal.

"Goal!!!" Zoe and Takuya yelled. Takuya then ran over to a flag score board and changed it. The score was Takuya's team 2, Koji's team 1. Koji then went over to JP.

"Why did you duck and let them score?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"To put it simply, I didn't want a replay of what happened at school today." JP said looking down.

"Fine." Koji said with a sigh. "I'll just have to take over as goalie for now. Just try to stick with Takuya while Kouichi goes after Zoe kay?"

"Alright I'll do it. I'm better at offense than defense any day." JP said.

"Hey are we going to stand out here all day and yak or are we gonna play some ball?" Takuya yelled. Zoe, Takuya, and Kouichi were waiting.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." JP yelled back. He hurried up and the game resumed. After a few more minutes the game was tied 3 to 3.

"Hey you guys." Tommy yelled. "It's getting late. We should get going soon."

"Koji how's about the next goal wins ok?" Takuya suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Koji said.

"How's about we raise the stakes a little bit?" JP said. The others looked at him.

"Like what JP?" Zoe asked.

"Something like if we win you guys have to do something for us and if you win we do something for you." JP said.

"Sounds like fun. I accept." Takuya said confidently. "If we win you guy pay for ice creams for everyone." Koji, Kouichi, and JP huddled together.

"What should we ask for if we win? Any ideas?" Koji whispered. Each of them thought for a moment.

"Let's have them throw a party next Tuesday and they pay for the pizza." Kouichi suggested.

"Sounds good" JP said "But I'm still curious who Zoe's first love was. We should also have her tell us his name at least."

"Ok, but only if she's willing to. We don't want to be mean to her." Koji said. "Lets get to work and win this thing." And with that they broke up and got ready to play.

"Fine we accept. But if we win, you guy have to throw a party next Tuesday and pay for the pizza." Koji said. "One more thing though." He turned to Zoe. "If it's ok with you, you have to tell us your first love's name. I wouldn't blame you if you said no to that part, It's just JP's dying to know at least that much." Zoe looked surprised.

'Figures JP would want to know that.' Zoe thought. 'Maybe if I told them, he would lay off the subject for at least a little while.'

"Alright then, it's a deal." Zoe said. "Including the second part." She added softly.

"Ok then, lets get this over with. I can't wait for that ice cream." Takuya said, as he licked his lips. With that, the game resumed.

"Zoe, over here." Takuya yelled. Zoe passed the ball to him. He shot it toward the goal when JP intercepted the ball. He was running down the field when Zoe managed to get by him and stole the ball from him, and then went back down field. Zoe shot it toward the goal. Unfortunately, her foot slipped and her shot was a little lower than she wanted. Koji managed to get in the way, but to his displeasure the ball hit him hard in the face. He immediately went to the ground with eyes closed and hands on his face. The ball bounced back toward JP who, while everyone else was concerned with Koji, ran down to the other side of the field.

"Koji are you alright? I'm so sorry, my foot slipped and…" Zoe said while rambling on. Koji replied with what sounded like a moan or a groan. Takuya and Kouichi, although concerned with Koji as well, were on the ground laughing. Then Takuya heard…

"Takuya JP's about to score!!!" Tommy yelled. Takuya quickly got up and started running, but he saw JP take the shot. At that point it was like watching it in slow motion. The ball traveling through the air, Tommy trying to reach the area where the ball was heading, and everyone else (Koji included) watched and hoped for the ball to either make it in or be blocked by Tommy. Tommy managed to get his finger tips on the ball, but not enough to redirect it. Everyone watched as the ball sailed into the goal.

"Alright!!" JP and Kouichi shouted. Koji gave a little laugh but was still recovering from Zoe's shot.

"Ohh man!!!" Zoe, Takuya, and Tommy moaned.

"Ha ha ha, see you guys next Tuesday." JP yelled to them. Meanwhile, Kouichi was helping Koji up, who had finally managed to shake off most of the pain. They walked over to Takuya and Zoe.

"JP wasn't exaggerating when he said you had a powerful kick." Koji said weakly while smiling. Zoe blushed a little.

"Thanks Koji, I'm still really sorry about what happened." She replied.

"That's ok, but we still have one problem. Where will the party be?" Koji said.

"I don't think my Mom would mind if we had a party at my place, if that's alright." Kouichi said.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll tell my Mom where I'll be then. It would probably be best to have it around dinner time, while we're hungry, so… you think we might be able to come over right after school? Takuya said.

"Sure thing. I've got to go so I'll see you all later." Kouichi said.

"Yeah me to." Zoe said.

"Same here." Koji said.

"Alright then, see you guys later." Takuya said.

Everyone got their parent's permission to go over to Kouichi's house for a party after school. Takuya and Zoe managed to pay for the 3 pizzas while everyone else, Tommy included, helped get the rest of the stuff they needed for the party. We arrive just after they finish eating pizza and drinking soda.

"Hey, you guys remember what happened a year from tomorrow?" Kouichi said.

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"Tomorrow will be the first anniversary of Lucemon's defeat." Kouichi said.

"Hey that's right!" Takuya said. "That gives us another reason to cel-" He's cut off when everyone's cell phone start ringing. Each of them answer and see the same symbol they saw one year ago when they got called to the digital world.

"Digidestened, this is Sorcerermon. You a----- needed. An evil ----------------------- is controlling Digimon somehow. The Legendary warr-------- spirits again. Ranamon is the only one left on our side. Go to------- station, a Trailmon ---- waiting. We can't last much----------------------------------------." The signal goes dead. There's silence in the room as everyone tries to take in what the just heard.

"Well guys…" Takuya started. "It seems we're needed again to help save the digital world. We need to hurry and get to the train station ASAP."

So everyone starts to run to the train station, not before cleaning up of course, and they arrive at the underground station. We find Sorcerermon waiting for them, only his cloths are ragged and torn, and his staff has burn like marks on it. He's using his staff as a support as well.

"Sorcerermon!!!" Everyone yells. They all rush over to him. "What happened to you?!"

"Thank goodness my message made it to you." Sorcerermon says. "Listen carefully, for I don't have much time left. A few months ago in the digital world, someone who calls himself "The Digimon King" invaded our world. He started to construct black diamond like structures. Using the ship he came here on, he released miniature diamonds, except these were a dark goldish color. When it hit a Digimon it sank into him and the Digimon King would then be able to control that unfortunate Digimon. The big diamond structures act like a signal beckon to control the possessed Digimon." He coughs. "It also jams any communication signals in that area. If a possessed Digimon could reach a free area, they would be free for that time." He starts breathing a little more heavily.

"What about the Legendary Warriors? Didn't they try to stop him?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, they did try." Sorcerermon answered. "But he was to powerful. All of your warrior spirits were severally injured. They don't have much time either. They will be able to change back into their spirit form, but only if you are there with them." He coughs a few times. "Mercurymon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon were captured and are possessed. Ranamon managed to escape and is helping us find the chosen one." He starts breathing even more heavily. "I was sent to change your phones back into your D-Tecters." With that he holds out his snowflake staff and the digidestened's cell phones, once again, become their D-Tecters. After that, Sorcerermon collapses. He weakly says "Take this Trailmon to Ophanimon's castle. There is where the answers you seek are at. Good luck." With that he dissolves, not even a fractal code shown. Everyone is in shock or is mourning Sorcerermon's deletion.

"Everyone…" Takuya says "This doesn't look good. We need to get to Ophanimon's castle as soon as possible. This guy is worse than Lucemon, treating Digimon like slaves and forcing them to do horrible things." His hands are balled up into fists and there are tears in his eyes. "We've got to stop him now, before he can hurt any other Digimon." Just then, a red passenger train car appears at one of the tunnels. "Let's get going guys" he says sadly. And with that, they board the Trailmon (Worm, incase your wondering) and set off to the digital world.

That's it for chapter two. I know it may seem familiar, but just bare with me. There will be plenty of differences if you figured out how it's familiar. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Zoe's First Love

I don't own anything in this story except the story I'm writing and my extra character. It means I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved but my own. 

**Chapter 3: Zoe's First Love.**

Everyone was quiet while Worm traveled along the track to the digital world. Each of them was pondering what could cause everything that Sorcerermon told them. The silence was beginning to get to everyone as well, especially Zoe. Than she remembered a post card she had gotten in the mail earlier on that day and took it out.

"Hey Zoe, what you got there?" Takuya asked.

"It's a post card from an old friend. He's over in U.S. right now. It's been at least 1 year since I got anything from him, due to the fact that his family has been traveling all over the world." Zoe responded.

"Hey that reminds me," JP started. "You never did tell us that guy's name from Friday."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Zoe said. "His name is Chris. He's actually the one who sent me this post card."

"That's interesting." Kouichi said. "What did he say, if you don't mind me asking?"

Zoe smiled. "He says that he should be back at about midnight tonight. It's the best news I've gotten all day.

"Well, good for you Zoe." Koji said smiling.

"I'd like to meet this guy sometime." Tommy said.

"I'm sure he'd be delighted to meet all of you. To be honest, he was the only friend I had for a while, that is, before we all went to the digital world." Zoe said. Just then, Takuya saw a little sparkle near Zoe's neck, by her should area.

"Hey Zoe what's that shiny thing around you neck?" Takuya asked. Zoe looked at him.

"Oh, we're looking are we now?" she said slyly. Takuya started to get a little nervous. "Don't worry about it, I was just teasing you." Takuya gave a sigh of relief. Zoe pulled out a necklace from around her neck. At the bottom of it, there was half of a green arrowhead.

"This was a gift from Chris. He gave it to me just before he moved, as a way to remember me." She said.

"Let me guess, he has the other half right?" Koji asked. Zoe nodded. Suddenly the train jolted, sending everyone to the floor. Unfortunately, JP landed on Takuya's back. Takuya had spirals in his eyes. Just then the train entered a clearing. Everyone went to the window, except Takuya, and looked out. What they saw made them all gasp. It was the burning remains of the autumn leaf fair. Near the center was a giant black diamond. Worm quickly started to speed away towards Ophanimon's castle.

Hope your in suspense like I am. Chapter 4 will be better. Please Review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: Union and Troble

I don't own Digimon, I only own the characters that I make up.

**Chapter 4: Union and Trouble**

The group once again sat quietly, except this time they were looking out the train windows at the once beautiful digital world, now ash burnt and hard. There were no Digimon in sight oddly enough, but the gang is more worried about how they would fight the person responsible for the destruction. Eventually they reach a shining orb, which is actually a barrier. The barrier opens a small gap for Worm to go through, and pulls up in front of Ophanimon's castle, where she is waiting for them.

"Welcome back digidestened. Unfortunately we don't have much time for greetings, you must follow me to where your warrior spirits are." She says. They all hurry inside. Ophanimon opens a secret passage from a book shelf and they hurry down a stair case. They arrive to where the spirits are resting just in time to see them starting to dissolve.

"Thank goodness you're here." Agnimon says. "Now that you're here, we can rest easy. We will change into our spirit forms with the last of our strength. Good luck." With that said, Agnimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Lobomon, and Lowemon transform back into their spirit forms and fly into their respective D-tecter. After a few minutes of silence Takuya turns to Ophanimon.

"Please tell us what exactly has been happening here, and what caused all this in the first place." Takuya requests. Ophanimon nods and they walk into another room. In there, there is a large table with several chairs. Each of the digidestened sits down.

"There was 10 years of peace up until 3 months ago." She starts. "Before you ask how that is possible, remember time goes more faster in this world than in your world. Now then, it all started when a dimensional portal opened in the digital world. We don't know where it came from, but we do know that a large space ship of some sort came through it and immediately started showering small dark goldish diamond around steel terminal. At first it looked like a peace offering, but when the diamonds landed on the Digimon there, they became possessed."

"Who is this guy anyways?" JP asks.

"He is a human, or so we believe, we can't be sure due to the fact that he came from another dimension. But from what I gather, it appears he is also possessed from some unknown darkness. Its evil is worse than Lucemon's, which is hard to believe by itself." Ophanimon answered. Then continuing on she says "Non the less, the human is still a threat. Whoever this great evil is, he seems to know a lot about Digimon. It's not easy to control 1 Digimon, but he managed to get every Digimon in the steel terminal under his control the moment those diamonds sank into them. He calls himself "The Digimon King"."

"Well someone has a big ego." Koji said.

"Yes, that is true, but he has the power to back it up." Ophanimon said. "But we have found a weakness to his control over Digimon. Right after he gained control over steel terminal, the Digimon King put a giant black diamond at the center of the terminal. It acts as a signal beacon to his smaller diamonds that control a Digimon and also serves as a jamming system that stops any signal that goes to that area, cutting off communication with that terminal. We have decided to call the big diamonds 'Shadow Towers' and the smaller diamonds 'Viral Stalkers'. But what is most disturbing is that both the shadow towers and viral stalkers have the ability to affect digivolution."

"How exactly does that happen?" Tommy asks.

"The viral stalkers can make a Digimon viral digivolve, into a very powerful virus type Digimon, depending on what the controlled Digimon is before hand." Ophanimon explains. "The shadow towers make it harder for Digimon who aren't being controlled to digivolve. It doesn't make digivolving impossible, it just causes the process to become more of a strain."

"Would that effect us when we spirit evolve?" Kouichi asked. "And what was the Digimon King's weakness?"

"First, it should not affect any of you in any way." Ophanimon said. "As for his weakness, we discovered that if the shadow tower was destroyed, then all the viral stalkers disappear from all the Digimon in that terminal. Also, the Digimon King does have trouble controlling Holy Digimon, Ultimate and Mega level Digimon. To fix that, he installed more shadow towers into several parts of the terminal that he is in. Right now he controls the steel, wood, ice, and earth terminals. That leaves light, forest, wind, flame, lightning, water terminals and the dark continent left for him to conquer." She then sighs. "Unfortunately not even all the legendary warriors and us 3 celestial angels combined could stop him. To make matters worse, the Digimon king captured Grumblemon, Mercurymon, and Arbormon, and has placed them under his control. Deeper still, some powerful virus type Digimon willingly joined him in exchange for being able to keep their freedom of will."

"But if all of you combined couldn't defeat him, what help can we be?" Koji asked.

"Humans have a special ability that only some poses. It's the ability to surpass normal limitations, both physically and mentally. You all have that ability with yourselves, you just need to find it." Ophanimon answers.

'Reminds me of how Chris was before his family started traveling." Zoe thought.

"But that's not the only reason you have been called back." Ophanimon said. Everyone looks carefully at her. "There is anther legendary warrior that exists."

Talk about a cliffhanger. Chapter 5 will be up ASAP. But please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think of the story so far. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.


End file.
